They Will Be Loved
by SketchGal2
Summary: Continuation to "If Only He Knew". The ups and downs to Travis and Wes' new-found relationship. Multi-chapter series.


Please harass USA network to get this show back guys. Better yet, TNT as well. I think Common Law would be perfect on that channel if USA isn't going to change their minds.

Sorry for the lateness! Thanks for the ideas in the previous story. I'll trickle them in this one~ :)

But anyway, sequel to If Only Knew here we go.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Blissiful**

"C'mon, Wes I said I'll pay for it! We talked about this last night!" Wes turned around to face Travis, fuming and visibly shaking.

"This isn't about that _Travis. _Do you know what you've done?"

"Yes, I almost burned down your kitchen again, but its kinda your fault also since we were making out-"

"_Not that_" Wes spat. Travis observed Wes fearfully until he saw tears welling up. He stepped closer, reaching out to hold Wes hoping to get something out of him.

"_No. _Don't _touch _me" Wes growled, snatching his arm away from Travis' grasp. The crestfallen look on his partner's face did nothing to change his mind. The paper he held however fluttered to the ground quaking in its owner's aftermath.

Travis' eyes followed its movement, his brow furrowing in curiosity. He reached down to pick it up, bumping foreheads with Wes along the way.

Travis gave a confused glance to Wes' unreadable one. He made a grab for the paper at the same time his partner-turned boyfriend did. Wes' timing was off, as Travis grappled the paper quickly, moving out of the line of fire.

Travis immediately unwrinkled the creased paper scanning his eyes over it in urgency. He gasped at the form, raising his eyes to look at Wes dumbfounded.

"You're-you're pregnant? You're a guy! I'm a guy!" Travis bellowed, gesturing between them wildly. "We didn't even have se-"

"It's still yours! You have to totally give me gold wedding ring. If you really want it you have to put a ring on it cabbage patch darling honey pop!" Wes cried cheerily, blonde pig-tails bouncing as he spoke.

He gave a quick spin on his ballet slippers, blowing a kiss at troubled Travis. "We're having triplisies! Thrice the fun yo!"

"Arhg-huh!"

Travis bolted up from his sleep panting as if he just ran a triathlon. Sweat poured from his bare back and shoulders, steadying his breathing.

"Got enough sleep?" Travis heard a voice call from the kitchen. He winced a bit, in fear of Wes probing him about any possible nightmares he might have had. This was the third one this week...and it was only Tuesday. Thankfully the two had a late work week for professional development for the rookies of the office.

The department was glad to have so many new entrees on the force, quite oftentimes though the more experienced detectives got most if not the whole day off.

"uhm yeah, yeah" Travis answered, getting out of bed before making his way over to Wes in the kitchen. The blonde donned an apron, slightly burnt and yellow rubber gloves on his hands, which were far from clean. A hand rested on his hip, observing Travis suspiciously.

"So that scream of bloody murder I just heard came from?.."

"It wasn't a scream. It was a manly grun- Nevermind. I'm okay. Okay?" Travis replied back. He looked into Wes' eyes smiling brightly in reassurance. "I see you're cleaning..._Again_"

"Yes, well that's because someone decided it would be a good idea to make out on the floor. While the stove was on, singeing my apron!" Wes gushed out, popping off one of his gloves to slam on the kitchen counter. Travis flinched at the sound while a familiar memory came to mind. A grin attempted to gain residence on his face so he ducked down his head for a moment clearing his throat.

"I said I'd pay for a new one-"

Travis frowned at only received silence in response. He inched closer to Wes wrapping his arms around his middle, allowing his lips to brush against his neck. The shiver that surged through Wes' body brought a smiled to Travis' face.

"Travis...I'm cleaning-" Wes whined, making lame attempts to detach himself from Travis. "Its dangerous to not have a shirt on while in...the kitchen"

"That's why you barely looked at me when I came in" Travis chuckled. He pressed a kiss to Wes' temple before obliging him to his personal space. He looked around the kitchen, seeing the obvious signs of excessive cleaning. He guessed since Wes had grown out of his attachment to Alex and her lawn. This kitchen was a surrogate of sorts it seemed.

"Go put on a shirt"

"Not until you take off yours" Travis countered.

"Now, why would I do I that?" Wes questioned, stopping his scrubbing to give a confused glance in Travis' direction. "Stop that!" Travis stopped mid-way undoing Wes' apron.

"We both could relax...in the shower I mean"

"Nope. Nope nope. No can do" Wes effortlessly shimmied his way out of Travis's embrace to the other side of the kitchen. "You're lactating again. Time to feed the triplets"

"Lact-what?" Wes gestured to Travis's chest where milk was streaming down to this boxer shorts. "How-I?" The cries of babies pierced through the air as Travis tried cleaning off the milk which began filling the hotel room in one big pool. Wes smiled sweetly at him, his ascot swaying in the wind.

"There he goes. Nobody knows..but there he goes-"

"AHHHHH!"

"-vis! Travis wake up!" Travis jolted up from the bed, panting. He opened his eyes to Wes hovering over him, cradling the back of the back of his neck. The pain that was in Wes' eyes withered slowly to relief.

"Hey, I-thanks man." Travis huffed. Wes continued staring at him before slamming his mouth into Travis'. Travis' eyes widened in shock, but then closed relishing in the softeness and harsh reality of Wes' mouth on his. Wes eventually broke away, huffing the same rthymn as his partner. A smile grew on Travis' lips, observing Wes in intrigue.

"You wouldn't wake up...I was afraid something was wrong."

Travis sat up in a seating position pulling Wes closer with a grin.

"I'll be more than alright if you do that again"

Wes bit his lip while rolling his eyes.

"Oh, now you're better. You can help me clean up the kitchen from nearly burning it down last night"

Travis groaned covering his face in his hands. It was happening all over again.

"Not againnnn. I can't live through another pregnancy scare man!"

"Another what?"

Travis quickly lifted his face from his hands to see Wes give him a look he reserved for whenever Travis suggested something much more unorthodox, than usual, during a case. The type of suggestions that nearly got them fired with the quickness from the D.A... even though she had no true authority over them(another idea by Travis of course).

"Pregnancy? what? I haven't said I was pregnant" Travis began hurriedly, while blinking rapidly."No one's pregnant, man. You're not pregnant. I'm not pregnant. I'm a man. You are too. We haven't even had sex yet...unless kissing could get you pregnant. Then both of us would be. If you were the woman and me being the man-"

"Alright, alright. I guess I can assume what kind of dream you _had." _Wes interrupted, slightly amused at what just flew out of Travis' mouth.

"Wes, please pinch me."Travis said wearily, bracing himself. Wes snorted, but cleared his throat quickly, after seeing the annoyed look on Travis' usually jubilant face. He reached out and pinched Travis' cheek.

"Yow! Okay thanks. Let go!-OW!" Wes gave a quick slap to Travis' cheek and studied his face carefully. Travis backed away from Wes, closer to the edge of the bed, eying him gruffly with contempt.

"I'm not dreaming"

"Good. Now that we have that settled..." Wes reached a hand to the dresser revealing a pair of dirt covered yellow rubber gloves, smirking.

"Time to clean"

* * *

Nope this won't be an mpreg. Lol

Hope you enjoyed reading. Review when you have the chance! Thanks again! :3


End file.
